1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses and methods for displaying information.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes an organic EL display apparatus usable as a next-generation display apparatus. In this organic EL display apparatus, a plurality of light-emitting devices, each including a light-emitting unit and a driving circuit, are two-dimensionally arranged on a glass substrate. Each light-emitting unit includes a transparent electrode (anode) serving as a pixel electrode, a metal cathode, and an organic EL member serving as a light-emitting element interposed therebetween. The driving unit feeds a driving current to the transparent electrode.
However, in an organic EL display apparatus with a large screen, a large amount of expensive organic EL material is required since the sizes of the pixel electrode, the light-emitting device, and the light-emitting element also become correspondingly large. Therefore, a large-screen organic EL display apparatus is more costly than a small-screen type due to its additional use of the organic EL material. Details of a related art organic EL display apparatus described above are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-012377.